<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by ZsGurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257056">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl'>ZsGurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Flag [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heatwave, Levi went crazy, Shower Sex, Smut, angel was gone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Angel is gone on a scouting mission, a heatwave hits. Is it the heat getting to Levi? Or Angel's absence?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Flag [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat could be physically seen as it rolled off the cobblestone of the courtyard of the fortress. The shimmering waves rose off the baked stones and seeped into the interior of the castle. Even the shadowed recesses were not immune to the interminable heat. The heat wave that had descended upon the headquarters of the Survey Corps was affecting everyone. Training hours had been shifted to early morning and late evening to try to avoid the worst heat in the middle of the day. Several rooms in the basement of the castle had been cleared out and set up as meeting rooms and classrooms for tactical training during the hottest hours of the day. Everyone was on edge as the altered hours made for long and stressful days, and it was difficult to get a decent night’s sleep as nighttime gave little relief from the oppressive heat.</p><p>Fuck, it was hot. Levi once again shifted in his seat as he tried to listen to Erwin go on about the tactics for the next mission. Uniform requirements had been relaxed due to the heat. Many of the officers had tried to keep up a good example, but even Erwin had forgone his jacket lately. Their esteemed commander looked slightly wilted in the heat as he referenced a yellowed map pinned to a nearby board. His blond hair was dark with sweat and sweat had pooled in the hollow of his throat. Levi had long since shed his own jacket and cravat. Sitting in the oppressive room with the other officers, trying to focus on what Erwin was talking about, he undid another button on his shirt before taking a drink from the glass of tepid water in front of him. He could feel the linen stick to his back as sweat rolled down between his shoulder blades. He ran his hand through his hair, lifting the sweat-dampened strands from his forehead. He shifted again. Damn, he was not usually this restless, unable to focus on the meeting. He caught a glance from Hanje, sitting across from him, as she raised a brow at his unusual disquiet. He glared at her and took another drink of water.</p><p>With an unapologetic look to Levi, Hanje stood as Erwin handed the meeting over to her and she launched into her latest research. Levi stifled a groan and it took a good bit of self-control to refrain from banging his head on the wooden table in front of him.</p><p>Suddenly the door to the room opened and Hanje fell quiet as Angel walked in, looking hot, tired and travel stained. Levi sat up straighter in his chair. Thank Maria, she was safe.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but the Commander wanted me to report to him as soon as I returned,” she said as she paused before the group and gave a brief salute.</p><p>Erwin had risen from his chair when Angel came in, smiling with relief at seeing her safe. “Glad to have you back, Hudson. Please have a seat as we finish up here, then you can give your report.” He indicated the chair across from Levi, next to Hanje’s empty chair. Angel took the long way around the table in order to touch Levi’s shoulder as she passed behind him. She could feel the tension running through him as her hand skimmed the broad planes of his upper back.</p><p>Taking the seat indicated, she leaned over to Mike, who was seated on her other side, to murmur something to him. He chuckled softly and shook his head, before they both turned their attention to Hanje, who had resumed talking.</p><p>As Hanje droned on, Levi took a good look at Angel. His restlessness found a new focus. Having just come in from her scouting mission, she was filthy from days of travel. She had obviously shucked her jacket due to the heat and her shirt was soaked with sweat, the marks from her ODM harness clear in the fabric. Her long hair was up in some kind of knot on her head, but several strands had fallen loose and were stuck to her neck. Levi held his breath as he watched a trickle of sweat trail down the expanse of her throat, over her collarbone, and down into the valley of her breasts out of sight. Like most of them, her shirt was unbuttoned farther than normal trying to catch a wisp of air on heated skin. Levi considered if he was alone with her in their rooms, he could follow that bead of sweat with his tongue, wondering exactly how far south it traveled. He took a moment to enjoy the images that came to mind with that particular thought, visualizing the well-known landscape of her body. His gaze slid sideways, and he realized Mike, seated next to her, with his height, had an excellent view down the overexposed front of her shirt.</p><p>Angel snagged Levi’s attention again as she grabbed the collar of her shirt and fanned it against the heat. Then she dipped her hand inside and ran her finger idly along the sharp expanse of her collarbone as she focused on what Hanje was saying. Levi was mesmerized by the movement of her finger, back and forth, back and forth, over the tender skin of her collarbone. Once again, his imagination went into overdrive. He knew what she tasted like there, how soft the skin was as it stretched over her delicate collarbone, how she would slide her eyes closed as she tilted her head back to give him better access. He shifted in his seat again, this time drawing a questioning look from Erwin, who had paused to pull out a handkerchief and mop at his neck. Levi clenched his jaw and forced his body to remain still, pissed at his own undisciplined actions.</p><p>He forced his attention back to Hanje, but still found it difficult to focus as she rattled on about her titans. Why was he so restless? It couldn’t be the oppressive heat as he had endured much more uncomfortable situations throughout the course of his life. He glanced again at Angel and for a moment their eyes met. In that second, he felt everything shift back into place, as if they weren’t separated by several feet of scarred wooden table and two weeks’ absence. He took a deep breath, feeling the hot air fill his lungs.</p><p>Angel smiled at him and then noticed as his gaze dropped to once again follow her finger as it absently traced along her collarbone. Unobserved by Levi, her smile turned mischievous. Under the guise of fanning herself again with her shirt, she popped another button free as she turned back to Hanje, watching Levi out of the corner of her eye. Levi’s eyes narrowed as his breathing accelerated. She heard a cough from Mike beside her and saw him shift in his chair away from her. She’d have to apologize to him later as she knew she was putting him in an uncomfortable situation. But she couldn’t resist trying to break Levi’s iron control. Feeling a bead of sweat run down her chest, she caught it with her finger before it disappeared between her breasts. Slowly dragging her finger up from her cleavage, collecting the sweat pooled there, she then put her finger in her mouth to slowly suck off the droplet of salty sweat, all the while keeping her gaze firmly on Hanje.</p><p>It took every ounce of control he had to not react and give himself away. She was fucking killing him. Now he had another problem: a raging hard on. Just like a goddamn teenager, his mind was shorting out and he was thinking with his dick. Fucking hell, he was pathetic, a man his age. Gods help humanity if they were resting their hope on him. He again ran his hand through his hair as he tore his gaze away from Angel and back to Hanje and her goddamn titans, willing his body to calm the fuck down.</p><p>Finally, <em>finally,</em> Hanje finished and Erwin wrapped up the meeting. People were getting up and leaving, eager to seek out some place to relieve the brutal heat. Several people surrounded Angel to ask about her mission and convey their relief to see her back safe. After smiling and chatting with a few, she was heading over to Erwin and Hanje when she stopped to look questioningly back at Levi, who was unable to move from his seat without embarrassing himself due to the adolescent currently residing in his trousers. Seeing the look on her face as she raised an eyebrow at him, he suddenly realized she had been tormenting him on purpose. But he was so far gone, he didn’t even care, his reason dim in the rising hunger.</p><p>Erwin listened intently to Angel’s brief report, relieved that there were no casualties. They were trying to reestablish supply lines outside Wall Rose toward Shiganshina and Angel had led a small scouting party to find the best new route, so her information was invaluable. Halfway through Angel’s report, Levi finally got up from his seat and joined the conversation. Erwin hid a smile behind his hand as he took note of Levi’s flushed appearance and distracted air. He had had a feeling that Angel’s prolonged absence was affecting Levi, but he didn’t realize the extent. His normally impassive captain was practically vibrating with restlessness to leave the room. After asking Angel a couple of questions and being assured she’d have her detailed written report to him by morning, Erwin finally dismissed her. She turned to say a few words to Hanje only to find herself being unceremoniously dragged from the room by Levi.</p><p>“Shall I save you a place at dinner?” Hanje called after her with false innocence. Angel threw her a sardonic look over her shoulder as she was hauled over the threshold of the door and then was gone from sight. “I’ll take that as a ‘No’,” Hanje huffed to herself. Looking up at Erwin, she caught his smile as he was looking at the doorway where Angel and Levi had disappeared. She watched curiously as his smile faded from his handsome face to be replaced with deep concern.</p><p>“What?” she asked, alarmed.</p><p>Erwin continued to frown thoughtfully as he considered his words. “I have never seen Levi so affected by a woman, or anyone, for that matter.” His deep voice belied his worry. “It’s amusing to see him disconcerted, and she seems to be good for him. However, I worry what will happen to him when…” His voice trailed off as he was unable to finish the thought, his personal concern for both Levi and Angel overridden by the knowledge that some time in the future, he will inevitably give the order that will result in the deaths of one or the other, or both.</p><p>“…when she is gone.” Hanje softly supplied. They both knew that it was most likely Levi who would outlive Angel.</p><p>“Yes. I don’t know if he will survive it this time.” Erwin raised his right hand and looked at his open palm, wondering if Hanje could see the blood that stained the lines and calluses, before he closed his fist and shifted his gaze back toward the doorway. He and Hanje stood quietly together for a moment, reflecting on the transient nature of their lives and the lives of their friends and comrades, united in their worry over Levi. Humanity’s Strongest Soldier had a very fragile heart.</p><p> </p><p>Levi was beyond rational thought as he dragged Angel toward the private washroom in their quarters, turning the cold water on in the shower. His lips found hers as he felt buttons pop and then skin, glorious hot slick skin that he worshipped. He swallowed her gasp as she encountered the cold water against her heated skin. Two weeks without the feel of her body and he was a mindless idiot. He felt the sting of the water as it hit his back through his shirt, but all he could see were the rivulets of it running down Angel’s naked form. All he could taste was the water on her skin, mixed with her sweat, as it pooled in valleys and hollows, everywhere, his tongue and lips following the contours of her body. Water was saturating his own skin, seeping into the contours and crevices of his mind. He didn’t realize he was drowning, drowning in his desire, drowning in his feelings, drowning in his weakness, until he tried to come up for air. He slid across the landscape of her skin, tracing the shivers of her flesh, down to a rosy bud, following the water to his death, or to life.</p><p>He cannot speak. Words were just wasted breath, breath that he blew across her skin, causing the bud to harden further as gooseflesh erupted in his wake. He could hear her breath, hear the strangulation as she bit back a groan and strained against his uncompromising hold. Was she drowning too? He desperately hoped so. He craved her company in the murky waters in which he found himself immersed. If they drowned together, she wouldn’t be able to leave him. He slid down further into the depths, way over his head, as his knees hit the cold wet tiles. He knelt, he worshipped, he groveled, he mastered. It didn’t matter who he was when he was between her legs. A French kiss and more wetness to drown in. He was coming undone as he felt the breath seep out of his lungs and his hands slid over slick skin, fingers caressing. He was underwater, but on fire, when he heard his name. She’s whispering his name, she’s screaming his name, she’s here to save him.</p><p>He surged back to his feet and gripped her tight. She was the anchor that would keep him from drowning as he dove into the deep end. Oh gods, the wet heat that surrounded him as the fire raged and drove him further on. He had no breath as he kissed her, the fire threatening to consume him, consume her. Finally, <em>finally</em>, he broke the surface in an explosion of flames and found his breath, only to use it to utter a single word.</p><p>Levi stood under the spray of the shower, still mostly clothed, sheltering her from the cold water as he held her tightly in his arms, waiting for their racing heartbeats to settle.</p><p>“Angel.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>